


Bold

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Dark!Main Character, F/M, Fix-It, christmas dlc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: She wanted a way out.She didn't want to stay.So she reached out to him.And let him take her away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains spoilers for the Unknown ending of the Christmas DLC. The main character's name is Mia.

[Unknown: Sent at 0:32] It’s been a while. Do you remember me? I’d be pretty disappointed if you don’t.

[Unknown: Sent at 0:32] I’ve been wondering how you were doing. What could she be doing in that tiny room…?

[Unknown: Sent at 0:32] How was it?

[Unknown: Sent at 0:33] Texting me…and calling me…

[Unknown: Sent at 0:33] Do you want to see me?

Yes, I want to know who you are. [Sent at 0:34 :Mia]

[Unknown: Sent at 0:35] We can take our time getting to know each other. Be patient.

[Unknown: Sent at 0:36] I have a lot of questions too.

[Unknown: Sent at 0:36] By the time we’re familiar with each other, a lot of things would have changed.

[Unknown: Sent at 8:58] The app you’re using…the security system is much stronger than before.

[Unknown: Sent at 8:58] I didn’t even get to talk to you that long. I feel like I’ll end up being blocked completely.

[Unknown: Sent at 8:59] I want to play with you more. What should I do?

[Unknown: Sent at 8:59] I think your organization is trying to do something…If only I could find that out, I’d be able to talk to you longer.

[Unknown: Sent at 8:59] Could you tell me? Could you invite me?

[Unknown: Sent at 9:00] You won’t keep secrets from me, would you?

I’ll send you the address for the event [Send address]. [Sent at 9:01 :Mia]

[Unknown: Sent at 9:04] Thank you. There wasn’t any other way for me to find out.

[Unknown: Sent at 9:04] The piece of information he was trying so hard to find…was just a fundraiser…?

[Unknown: Sent at 9:05] I don’t know who thought of this, but I’m sure you guys are the ones getting the benefit.

[Unknown: Sent at 9:05] What would it be like for those who weren’t even chosen by you guys?

[Unknown: Sent at 9:05] Let’s go save those people…

[Unknown: Sent at 16:15] I don’t think he’s letting the security system out of sight right now. He’s blocking my access as we speak.

[Unknown: Sent at 16:15] He just needs to look away from this app for one second, just one second. In order to do that, I have to get him when he’s distracted…when he lets his guard down…

[Unknown: Sent at 16:15] Yes, around the time the event ends will do.

[Unknown: Sent at 16:15] Could you tell me when the event ends? If I know that, I’ll be able to reach you.

It ends at 9. I’ll be waiting. You said you’d come find me soon. [Sent at 16:15 :Mia]

[Unknown: Sent at 16:17] Yes, that’s what I said at the beginning.

[Unknown: Sent at 16:17] “It should be fun from now on. Enjoy your time with the members. I’ll go find you soon.”

[Unknown: Sent at 16:17] You remembered.

[Unknown: Sent at 16:18] I’m liking you more and more. I’ll show you more fun than you ever had with those people. I guarantee it.

[Unknown: Sent at 20:01] You didn’t lie to me. Good.

[Unknown: Sent at 20:01] I’ll make sure to go see you.

* * *

Mia had spent the day checking her phone. She was being kept busy by Jaehee and Yoosung. They needed her help with one thing or another at the event, helping people, getting something ready, fixing a lighting or technical problem. She was taking a breather for a moment, going over the text messages. She was a bit annoyed that it was taking so long. Where was he?

“Mia, what are you doing? Checking your phone?”

She looked up immediately and saw Yoosung staring at her. She’d be caught.

“I was checking the messenger,” she replied with a smile.

Yoosung’s face relaxed too. They were _so_ easy to manipulate. The longer she stayed with them, the crazier she’d become, she knew it. Why did she even bother going to the event anyway?

Eventually, everyone except Seven showed up. They all annoyed her. Jaehee was such a perfectionist. Jumin was so oblivious when it came to anything outside his company. Yoosung was childish. Zen was a total narcissist. Seven was a weirdo. And V. V was an enigma of pain and grief that Mia didn’t want to touch with a ten foot pole. At least they weren’t talking about Rika anymore. Then she might just throw up.

When the screen turned on and off, she got excited. Was he creating a stir? A distraction for her to get away? But Yoosung stuck close to her and within a few seconds, the cause was discovered. It was Seven. She was growing more annoyed by the minute. Where was he?

The RFA and Mia sat and watched the fireworks that Seven created for them. It was certainly impressive, if nothing else. But that ended quickly enough and she was _finally_ allowed to go home.

Driver Kim was waiting for her. She got into the car and he said, “Hello, I was waiting for you.”

“Please take me home safe,” she replied, trying not to let her disappointment show. He hadn’t showed up. He wasn’t going to take her away.

“I do not know your exact destination, but I plan to take you to the closest possible location,” Driver Kim said, “Alright. I’ll start driving now.”

He dropped her off pretty close. She smiled at him and wished him a Merry Christmas before walking the rest of the way.

She took the stairs up to the third floor and then walked to the apartment. She input the code and opened the door. She tried not to be annoyed with what had happened. After all, it was Christmas.

She flicked on the lights and noticed that there was someone in the apartment. He had white hair and pale green eyes. He wore clothes that made him look like some sort of punk and had an eye tattooed on his shoulder. He looked pretty young.

“Merry Christmas,” he said with a devilish grin, “You really thought this place would be empty?”

“Yes,” she replied, crossing her arms, “I expected you at the event. If you are Unknown?”

“That’s me. I hope this was the happiest day of your life.” He giggled to himself.

“You’re late.”

“For some reason, they strengthened the security two, three times. Still, I was able to find a flaw in the system thanks to the information you provided.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied.

He laughed at that. “I’ll make this an unforgettable Christmas for you.”

“Good,” she said, “Take me away.” She took a few steps towards him. “After all, that’s why I answered you.”

“Aren’t you being bold? Let me tell you about the Christmas I picture in my head. I’m sure you’ll end up loving it. Santa, you know that old man in a red suit. That bastard who says he’ll only give presents to nice children. Why are only nice children treated specially? Isn’t that strange? There are so many bad people like me all over the world too. So bad people should just feel guilty on this day?”

“Of course not. Christmas is for everyone,” she replied. She liked what she was hearing.

“Of course it is. If I could create my own Christmas, I’d get rid of that Santa. Instead, I’ll find all the adults who made me feel guilty and get my revenge. And bad children like you and me will get our presents. Aren’t you excited about what presents you’ll get?”

“Show me now,” she said, and walked up to him. She leaned forward and closed her eyes.

He seemed caught off guard by the kiss. Did he think she was afraid? That she didn’t want this? She brought it on by herself. She could have ignored him. She didn’t have to answer him. She did it because she wanted to.

Within a moment, he regained his composure and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. She almost hoped Seven was watching her. She hoped he knew what she was doing.

She stepped back and he looked at her as if confused. “Take me away,” she whispered, “Show me the Christmas you’ve been dreaming of.”

“Then let’s go.”

* * *

[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.]

[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.]

[ZEN has entered the chatroom.]

[Jaehee Kang] That was the first fundraiser I’ve ever organized, but thanks to Yoosung, it was a success.

[Jaehee Kang] Mia was also very helpful at the end.

[Jaehee Kang] Zen and Mr. Han showed up as well.

[ZEN] I wish we could have helped more.

[Jumin Han] It was my duty as an RFA member to be there.

[Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom.]

[Yoosung★] I’m home now!!

[Jumin Han] I assume Mia went home safely?

[Jaehee Kang] Yoosung and I saw her get into the car you arranged for her.]

[ZEN] I wonder when Mia will come in here…

[Yoosung★] Did anyone think Mia seemed off?

[Jaehee Kang] Off how?

[Yoosung★] I don’t know. She just seemed angry about something.

[707 has entered the chatroom.]

[Jaehee Kang] Hello.

[707] Is Mia here?

[Jaehee Kang] She hasn’t logged in yet.

[707] She hasn’t??

[ZEN] Why what’s up?

[707] Uhm

[707] Someone’s hacked into the security camera in front of the gate to Rika’s apartment.

[ZEN] WHAT?!!?

[Yoosung★] No way!!

[Yoosung★] Don’t tell me something’s happened to Mia!!!

[707] The security feed’s been transmitting pre-recorded footage, so I can’t check whether or not she got home safe.

[ZEN] Dude what are we gonna do!?

[707] Jumin can we find out when Mia left and when she got out of the car?

[Jumin Han] Assistant Kang

[Jaehee Kang] I’ll go call Mr. Kim right now.

[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.]

[Yoosung★] You don’t think something’s happened to her, do you?

[ZEN] She’s safe…Let’s think that for now.

[Jumin Han] I’ll contact V

[707] Yes, please do.

[Jumin Han] Call me as soon as you find something.

[Jumin Han has left the chatroom.]

[ZEN] She’ll be fine.

[ZEN] I’m sure she’s safe.

[Yoosung★] She has to be.

[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.]

[Jaehee Kang] I just got off the phone with Mr. Kim.

[ZEN] What did he say?

[Jaehee Kang] I’ve texted you the exact time she got out of the car.

[707] Thanks Jaehee.

[707] I’ll come back once I find something.

[707 has left the chatroom.]

[ZEN] Let’s be positive.

[Yoosung★] Yeah. She’s fine.

[Jaehee Kang] I’d like to believe that as well.

[Jaehee Kang] I hope this all turns out to be nothing.

[ZEN] Mia, where are you?

[Yoosung★] Please come in and tell us you’re okay.

[Unknown has entered the chatroom.]

[Unknown] I’ll be taking good care of the princess ^^

[Unknown] Every single day will be a happy Christmas.

[Unknown] Today

[Unknown] Tomorrow

[Unknown] Merry

[Unknown] Christmas

[Unknown has left the chatroom]

[ZEN] Who was that?

[Yoosung★] He has Mia?!?!?!

[Jaehee Kang] I’m calling 707.

[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom]

[Yoosung★] What are we gonna do if Mia’s been kidnapped?

[ZEN] Was that who’s been hacking into the system?

[707 has entered the chatroom.]

[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.]

[Jaehee Kang] That is what I was talking about.

[707] …

[Yoosung★] Seven what’s going on?

[707] This is bad.

[707] Mia’s been kidnapped by the hacker.

[ZEN] WHAT?!

[Yoosung★] Where’s V?

[Yoosung★] A member’s been kidnapped and he’s not here.

[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.]

[V has entered the chatroom.]

[V] Have you heard anything from Mia?

[ZEN] She’s been kidnapped!!

[Jumin Han] Luciel, who hacked into the system?

[707] I don’t know. I’m working on it.

[V] Do you have footage of who took her?

[707] I have nothing!! She’s gone and I have nothing!!

[Mia has entered the chatroom.]

[ZEN] MIA!!

[Yoosung★] Mia you’re safe.

[Jaehee Kang] We were worried about you.

[V] Are you alright?

[Jumin Han] What’s going on?

[707] Mia?

Don’t look for me. [Mia]

[Mia has left the chatroom.]

**Author's Note:**

> I was unsatisfied with the bad ending. It seemed to me like the main character was afraid of Unknown when he showed up but she sent him all that information. So I fixed it so she wanted him there. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
